Inspiración
by Ruker Malus
Summary: ¿Acabar o no acabar la relación con ese ser amado?, eso es lo que se pregunta Kyo Kusanagi, mientras se dirige a la casa de su novia.


**Punto de vista:**

_¿Qué tal?, bueno sé que es muy corto pero me pareció linda esta idea que tuve... me ambienté a esta relación confirmada en KOF por que casi no hay historia de esta "pareja pareja" de novios y aunque es corta lo relato._

* * *

Caminaba lento… muy lento, no quería llegar a su destino, prefería pensar antes:

-"¿Cómo le diré? ¿Antes de saludarla? ¿O quizás después de una charla?, demonios esto es tan complicado", definitivamente terminar con una chica es difícil- dijo el joven Kyo

Respiró profundo, estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de su casa, en la cual pasaron varias cenas románticas y se divirtieron en algunos momentos, necesitaba mucho la inspiración para poder darle la cara y decir lo que tenía que decir pero la inspiración no llegaba, no sabía el por qué hacerlo.

-Recuerdo que me preocupé mucho una vez en un caso similar… ¿Me podría inspirar en eso?, no… necesito más, haber… recuerdo que cuando la vi esbozó una maravillosa sonrisa de esas que aún me enamoran… ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! Se supone que voy a terminar con ella y digo esas cosas, maldita inspiración…

-Esto es tan confuso, pero si lo pensé mil veces… es cierto que ya se había solucionado el problema de eso que era muy flojo y que me iba a esforzar en la escuela pero con dos meses me estaba muriendo por ello, además nuestra relación empeoró, nuestras peleas por la escuela y sentimientos junto con actitudes casi siempre terminaban en gritos, que le daba más importancia a los entrenamientos que a ella y a la estúpida escuela, y rara vez los problemas fueron por celos de parte de los dos… bueno lo admito… más en mí, pero para aclarar tuve que darle a muchos chicos una paliza por que parecía que estaban acosando a mi hermosa novia Yuki… ¡En serio!.

Bueno según Mary y mi confidente y mejor amiga Athena nuestras discusiones son normales, que nuestras ideas y nuestra forma de ser y de pensar cambia a tal punto que estemos en desacuerdo con algo que antes nos gustaba, que si ella quería estudiar para los exámenes y yo no quería ahí íbamos de nuevo, que si ella quería ir a un museo y yo al cine otra discusión, y en ellas dos son en las que más creo en todo el mundo y en las que puedo asegurar la verdad. Mary anda con ese vago de Terry Bogard y a pesar de ello parece que Mary si supo cómo controlarlo.

Por otra parte Athena ha sobrevivido con su novio ¡¿Yagami?!... maldición ¿Por qué de todos los terrícolas tuvo que elegirlo a él? ¿En que se parecen?... ¡en nada!, hubiera preferido a cualquier otro tipo pero no a él, no sé como ella no puede tener tantos problemas como yo, esperen… ¿Qué?, ha sí, también a ella la comprendo ya que ha sabido conyugar con ese tonto de Yagami… maldición casi me enferma en verlos juntos pero no importa solo lo aguanto por ella, el punto es que creo en lo que ellas me dijeron. Shingo solo me dijo que era porque en las mujeres existe un cambio natural en el que el mal humor es algo que sucede siempre, "¡imbécil e idiota, eso ya lo sé!" fue lo que le dije ese día.

Pero no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero que termine en algo mucho peor, ¿Estoy seguro con lo que haré?... supongo.

Toco la puerta un indeciso volviendo al principio:

-¿Cómo le diré?

Y de repente pasa algo que no me esperaba, ella me abraza con todas sus fuerzas que no puedo evitar corresponderle y rodear su cintura, siento su cuerpo pegado al mío y noto que está llorando.

Me separo de ella y le limpio las lágrimas, observo esos brillantes y hermosos ojos llenos de vida que tanto adoro, esa misteriosa sonrisa que trata de decirme que todo está bien pero no lo creo

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kyo

Es imposible que sepa lo que iba a hacer ya que la idea de terminar fue creada esta mañana, ella me dirigió una mirada que yo comprendí al instante, la besé en la frente como suelo hacerlo y le dedico una sonrisa, se arrepintió de la pelea, por gritarme y decirme flojo por no estudiar, aunque yo me sentí peor que escoria cuando tan siquiera subí mi tono de voz.

-Vamos por algo de comer, mi querida Yuki- decía Kyo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Ella sin dudar le da un beso en la mejilla y recarga su cabeza en su brazo caminando muy a gusto…

-"Ella es maravillosa"- pensó Kyo- "… por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?


End file.
